Le Tran Magfest 2K17 adventures
Le Tran Magfest 2K17 Adventures It’s January 5th 2017, and I’m in National Harbor, Maryland to meet my online GR forums, Random Assault friends for the first time in person. I’ll get to meet Alex, Mitch, Matt, TURbo, Chris Ott, Christina, Willy, Bron, Rich, Tim Pags, and Jayson. I’ve known some of these people for more than 5 years. Way back before I went to college and I just graduated last semester. It will be neat that the RA cast and crew will be there. Of all the things I look the most forward to, … is getting that BLACK PUS! I first met up with Pags, Richard, and his friend Jason. Later I got to say hi to TURbo and Chris. After the people checked in and dropped their bags in the hotel room, most of us waited in the Gaylord Atrium. It was 1PM and we were waiting for the arcades to open up. During that time DJ TURbo was blasting shit memecore with occasional good dance music. I showed off some moves that would be later used that night. Rich questioned my pursuit of race mixing. I told him no one called Genghis Khan a race mixer. He was a conqueror and I plan on doing the same. Thursday night the main concert ballroom was playing weeb undanceable dial up chiptunes shit. There was a DJ in the hallway blasting hip hop. I saw a cute black girl in a blue wig. Maybe she was half black, but that didn’t mean my dick was any softer. I did my thing. I became an aura of energy that was cool. Women were drawn in. TURbo had some sick ass moves, but didn’t have the closing moves. I like TURbo but he was a few marks off from hitting his stride. Still I was impressed by his dancing from 10PM to 2:30 AM. Friday Night everything came together. I was doing my thing, dancing, working the crowd, until a cute girl wingman for her girl who happened to be the cute black girl in the wig. We did some tango and had a great time. She gave me her number and said she was going to her hotel room but she would be back. 10, 20, 30, 45 minutes past. Just when I was going to give up hope, TURbo hit my shoulder pointing at her direction. I went on a date with the hot black girl and TURbo, Bron, and Willy saw me walk off to the arcade. The next morning they asked if I fucked her. I said we went to the arcade and only made out. I was being modest. At MAGFest in the dark arcades no one can hear a girl moan when you fingerblast her next to 200 DDR machines on full blast. My fingers were pulling ultra combos every half second. This went on from 2 to 5am. Saturday night before the dancing, Chris, Willy, Bron, TURbo, Matt, Christina, and I went to the Walrus Seafood Restaurant. Matt said to TURbo “ Christina gets tired because of her period.” Interna-Le, Le chuckled. He knew why. “She had ma dicck!!! What a cuck!” As Matt proceeded to kiss Christina he got to taste second hand/mouth cum from Le. Saturday night once again in my infinite wisdom I questioned TURbo’s shabby clothes and needing better form fitting clothing. Imagine a dance circle. 50 dudes. 15 girls, and 5 of those girls are hot and 40 of those dudes want to bang them; because I assume 10 of the other guys are gay. I was grinding on the hot girl from last night. Then another hot black girl with a blue wig was grinding her booty on my face while the girl from last night was sliding her cooch up and down my leg. Then another girl was grinding behind me. 3 of the 5 most fuckable females were all up on me. I was on god mode. Everyone else just stopped and watched because it was all about me. Afterwards I took all 3 girls to the arcade and finger blasted them all. After the arcade I went to their hotel room where I completed the isoceLe’s Triangle. Where I was on the bed eating pus from one black girl, while another girl was riding my dick, while both girls were making out with each other. I didn’t explain it to Matt because that beta cuck wouldn’t understand. However of all the pussies I saw at Magfest, Mitch was the biggest one. The End